El bosque
by Aetit
Summary: -Pierdes la piedra, se escurre entre tus dedos al igual que hará tu existencia en unos minutos.- Versión Drarry del paseo de Harry hacia el bosque para enfrentar a Voldemort en DH. SLASH, espero que les guste. R


Disclaimer: los personajes no son cosa mía, ni nada que cualquiera pueda reconocer. Obra de JKR. Soy pobre pero feliz con ello, así que no lo hago con ánimo de lucro.

N/A. Versión Drarry de la escena del séptimo libro en la que Harry camina hacia el bosque dispuesto a morir. SLASH, estáis advertidos. Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por leer. R&R.

_**EL BOSQUE**_

_-Te quiero. No lo olvides_

Pero es demasiado fácil hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando tú estás caminando hacia tu muerte, una muerte que no solo va a significar tu fin sino también el de Voldemort y con él, el de todos los mortifagos. Estás a menos de media hora de morir, de desaparecer para siempre, y cada paso que das requiere de tanta fuerza que parece que no serás capaz de dar el siguiente. Será que eres tan fuerte como Draco dice que eres. O eso o simplemente sabes que no tienes más opciones. Es tu destino. La razón por la cual naciste.

_-Me da igual lo que piense el viejo, nadie nace destinado a ser asesinado o matar. Es inhumano._

Y lo es, tremendamente inhumano. Pero no te queda de otra. La vida no es justa. Ahora más que nunca echas de menos los tiempos en los que tu vida era sencilla, cuando todo se limitaba a que Snape y los slytherin eran malvados y los gryffindors eráis los héroes del colegio. Pero ahora ni siquiera hay héroes, solo hay víctimas, y asesinos.

_-Maldita guerra que se lo lleva todo, los próximos seremos nosotros._

Sigues caminando, cualquiera diría que el jodido bosque está tan lejos del castillo. Antes parecía estar a cinco minutos, cuando te escabullías con tus amigos, cuando lo recorrías con Draco.

_-Asustado, Potter_

Si no fuera solo una maldita voz en tu cabeza, le responderías que sí, que estás acojonado, más de lo que jamás pudiste estar. Pero solo es tu cabeza jugando contigo, una forma extraña de vengarse de ti por querer acabar con ella tan cruelmente. Tan fríamente. Aun así es un golpe bastante bajo recordar a la única persona que podría hacerte desistir de tu misión.

_-Tu coraje gryffindoryesco te matará un día de estos._

La frase más profética de la historia, sin duda. Y deseas tanto sacar tu parte slytherin y echar a correr, pero no puedes.

Los dementores están delante de ti, pero no tienes fuerza para invocar un patronus. Ni siquiera pensando en Draco, en sus manos, en su pelo… solo puedes pensar cuanto vas a echarlo de menos. Su ironía, su sinceridad brutal… la forma en la que siempre se metía contigo por cualquier tontería.

_-Un sapo con una gran boca lo haría mejor que él como buscador_

Y Draco vuelve a darte la respuesta, aunque solo sea una maldita voz en tu cabeza._ "_Me abro al llegar el final"_. _El final, tu final, vuestro final. Sin saber muy bien qué estás haciendo, giras la piedra tres veces en tu mano y aparecen de la nada.

Tus padres, todos ellos, reales y figurados. Los que conociste y los que no.

Todos te miran con orgullo, con admiración y tú no puedes evitar pensar que en lugar de verles a ellos preferirías ver a Draco una vez más. Si todo marcha bien, tendrás una eternidad para estar con ellos y mucho tiempo por delante para extrañar a Draco.

_-Menos mal que nunca tendrás que presentarme a tus padres, probablemente me odiarían._

Ironías de la vida, ahora esperas tardar como minimo cien años en poder presentarlos. Draco merece una vida larga y feliz. Tú te limitas a hablar con los tuyos, que caminan a tu lado. Espantan a los dementores por ti. Están a tu lado al enfrentar a Voldemort. Pierdes la piedra, se escurre entre tus dedos al igual que hará tu existencia en unos minutos. Desaparecen. Ahora estás solo, más solo que nunca. Pero a la vez te sientes extrañamente fuerte. Sabes que Voldemort no sabe que su final se acerca. Hermione tiene razón: El conocimiento es poder.

Miras a la cara al cabrón que destrozo tu vida, que te robó la infancia, tu familia y ahora, la posibilidad de ser feliz con tu alma gemela.

_-Las almas gemelas no existen, Potter. Aunque a veces me gusta creer que lo somos, que nada nos separará jamás._

Y él tiene el descaro de sonreírte. Por primera vez quieres matar a alguien, matar de verdad. Ver como se extingue la luz de sus ojos, como él te dijo en aquel cementerio. Quizás sea bueno que el que mueras seas tú, mejor morir que ser como él.

Y levanta la varita. Cierras los ojos deseando que se dé prisa, no quieres que te flaqueen las piernas y demostrarle lo asustado que estás.

_-Maldito Gryffindor orgulloso. Tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto._

Y son sus ojos, su pelo, sus manos, su sonrisa… en lo único que piensas cuando el rayo de luz verde sale disparado hacia ti. Porque tú le quieres tanto como él a ti.

Y todo se vuelve negro.

N/A. Admito que esto ha sido raro. No es en absoluto lo que quería escribir pero es lo que ha salido. A los españoles les deseó un buen puente... espero que sin incidencias aéreas.


End file.
